Worlds Linked
by enragEDwoman
Summary: Right now I am sure this looks more like a PG to you, but never fear... it will get juicier... I hope. Just another Kingdom Hearts fanfic, nothing remotely special. Mostly follows OC... will eventually become apparent that the story is roughly based on
1. Dreams of the Past

~~~  
Moonlight glinted off the rippling surface of the calm night surf as the trio made their way through the shadows. A pair of eyes went unnoticed, watching their every move from a jumble of bushes. The three adolescents started as the figure in the bushes shifted, unwittingly snapping a twig. The sound echoed eerily through the still night air, causing all parties present to stand motionless in a mingling of fear and curiosity.  
"W-what was that?" Kairi stammered, her violet eyes wide with fear as she clung tightly to Sora's arm. Riku waved his hand, seemingly unworried by the mysterious sound.  
"Probably some animal. Who cares? C'mon, we're wasting time," Riku cast one last glance of amusement at the uneasy Sora and his charge then turned and continued on in the same direction. Kairi still hung nervously on Sora's arm, refusing to budge.  
"I d-don't think it was an animal . . . Oh Sora, I'm scared," Kairi whined in an obviously exaggerated fashion, inching closer to Sora all the while. Sora blinked, unsure of what to say.  
"Uh-er . . ." he patted Kairi's hand awkwardly. "S'okay Kairi, Riku and I will protect you. Speaking of Riku, we'd better catch up," Sora gestured toward Riku's receding figure. Kairi nodded in silent agreement as the pair continued on behind their companion. Ahead of them they could see where Riku had stopped, waiting near the entrance of what looked to be some sort of cave. Vines that clung stubbornly to the rock walls and gave it a look of foreboding shrouded the small opening. As the two approached Riku grinned wickedly and disappeared into the darkness of the cave's opening.  
"Riku!" Kairi shouted, turning hysterically toward Sora," There is NO way I am going in there! A cave? In the middle of the night?! What the hell was he thinking?! I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it . . . sneaking out in the middle of the night for this . . ." Kairi went on ranting, mumbling under her breath as Sora waited for her outburst to end.  
"Aw, c'mon Kairi, I'm sure it's fine. Riku wouldn't take us anywhere unsafe. Let's just go, before he gets too far ahe-" Sora was cut short by a muffled yell from inside the cave.  
"You cowards coming?" Riku's voice rang through the hollow tunnel, "I'm not gonna wait here all night for you."  
"Cowards?" Kairi snorted indignantly, facing the cave in a stance of defiance. "I'll show him cowardly." she grumbled as she marched into the cave without a trace of her former resignation. Sora watched in amused amazement at her total change of personality and shook his head, entering to follow closely behind. In moments they emerged on the opposite side of the cave, blinking in the bright moonlight. Riku stood proudly, gazing in the opposite direction at a seeming scene of wreckage on the shore in front of them.  
"What the hell is that?" Sora raised his eyebrows questioningly at Riku. In response, Riku laughed, further puzzling his friend.  
"Can't you see, Sora? I've finally found us our ship . . ." Sora stared skeptically at the pile of junk that Riku claimed to be 'their ship' and wrinkled his nose. Riku let out another laugh, hopping from the bank of sand on which they stood and moving toward his so-called ship.  
"We're always talking about finding a way to leave this island, to explore, to be free and go on adventures, and now . . . now we can. We can get away, see the world. Don't you understand how perfect this is?" Riku's eyes shined with excitement, his voice reflecting that same emotion. Understanding dawned in the eyes of Riku's two friends, but Sora still looked unsure.  
"You expect us to go places in that . . . thing? How is that pile of junk going to get us anywhere?"  
"Alright, I know it looks like a mess, but come on, with a little bit of work this baby can take us anywhere. I can't do it alone, we all have to work together to get this done. Please guys, I promise it will all be worth it in the end. Besides, it'll be fun. Don't you want to get out of here?" Riku grinned almost pleadingly, an expression so rare to the platinum-haired boy's face that the other two found it hard to resist his proposition. Riku held out his gloved hand, watching his companions expectantly. Kairi was the first to place her hand on his, Sora following suit; the three now joined in soundless agreement. Riku pulled his hand away, nodding.  
"Alright then, lets get started!"  
"Wait just one second, mister. Just because we agreed to do this doesn't mean we're gonna start right now! It must be near 2 in the morning! I'm all for this plan of yours Riku, but let's be logical here, we're tired, its dark, and who knows when one of our parents will figure out that we are not exactly where we should be. Let's go home for now, we have all tomorrow to start this . . . quest . . . of yours," Kairi eyed him, hands on hips. Riku sighed in submission, knowing she was right.  
"Fine, fine," Riku waved his hand impatiently, "But don't think I am gonna let you get out of working later on."  
"Fair enough," Kairi turned toward the cave, then paused, facing Riku again, "Oh, I meant to ask you . . . how did you find this place any way? I'd never even noticed that cave before . . . and this cove . . . we must be on the other side of the island." Riku stared absently into the distance, a dreamy look in his brilliantly blue eyes.  
"I came across it by chance one day. The cave seems to be the only way to get here, the rest of the cove is surrounded by cliffs and high rock walls. I don't think we could get over them very easily, if at all, even if we tried. I was tossing a ball around with Wakka when it flew into the bushes in front of where the cave was. When I went to get it I noticed the sound of the ocean echoing through something hollow beneath the leaves. I realized what I had found and would have explored then and there, but Wakka was with me and I decided it would be best to go alone. I came back later and found this," he gestured to take in the entire small, hidden cove. "All the wreckage you see was here. It seems like this place is a magnet for parts of old ship wrecks. There's all kinds of stuff, I swear there must be pieces from tons of different ships down there. It doesn't make sense, I mean, where could it all have come from?" Riku stood, seemingly lost in thought.  
Sora shook his head, "It's odd . . . almost as if . . . this was meant to happen." A shiver ran up the spines of the three friends as a cold wind swept ominously through the whispering palms. "Let's get out of here, this place is starting the give me the creeps," Kairi wrapped her arms about herself, glancing around warily. Sora nodded in agreement and started toward the exit. Riku urged them to go on, still unmoving from his present position. "You guys go on . . . I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll be fine . . ." The other two knew better to argue with the stubborn Riku and headed on, leaving their friend to his thoughts. Riku watched without truly seeing the incoming tide lapping against the sandy shore. As his mind was on other things, he did not hear the silent stirring in the plants near the entrance to the cove. The entity that had earlier caused the twig to snap crouched silently in hiding, having witnessed every moment of the three friends planning and noting it all with interest. It chose this moment to step from the shadows, revealing the slender form of a young girl, her pale form outlined in moonlight. She walked hesitantly toward Riku, intent on revealing herself, but before she had reached him, Riku turned deftly and grabbed the newcomer, pinning her to the ground before she could register what was going on. When Riku saw what it was he had blindly pinned, he blinked, loosening his grip slightly at the sight of the lovely girl in front of him. He never the less kept her pinned. Beauty or not, she was still a stranger to him, a potential enemy and obvious unknown. The girl stared at him in wide-eyed shock, maintaining an other-wise calm demeanor, " Riku, -it is Riku right? - I meant no harm. My name is Aliane and I am in a rather strange predicament . . . I've been following you and your friends in hope that you could help me . . ." She watched him, waiting to see what the youth's reaction would be. Riku considered what she said, looking her over untrustingly. She seemed innocent enough, so Riku released her, getting to his feet and offering her his hand to do the same. She took it and stood gracefully before him. Riku's curiosity overcame his mistrust as he took in the mysterious young lady in front of him. "Aliane . . . a strange name . . . You're right my name is Riku, nice to meet you . . . I think," he extended his hand to Aliane in a friendly gesture, trying to make the situation as normal as possible. "Now I believe I am entitled to a few questions, but first, what is this 'predicament' you claim to be in?" Aliane shifted nervously, " Well . . . you see, I came to these islands a few days ago, the only problem is, I have absolutely no idea how I got here." Aliane hung her head, "You probably think I'm mad, but it's the truth . . . One day I was home, and then . . ." she trailed off, sadness in her blue-green eyes. Riku stared at her with a mix of pity and disbelief. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but he decided to ask more questions first before jumping to any conclusions. "Uh, how exactly did that happen? I mean, you must have done something . . ." "I don't know, I was just walking through the woods as I always did back home when I came across this . . . door hidden amidst the roots of the trees." Riku perked up at the mention of the door, reminded of the childhood hiding place of he and Sora. Aliane continued, not noticing Riku's reaction, "It was the strangest thing; I pass that way all the time, but I'd never seen that door before. Of course I was curious so I tried to open it. The next thing I remember I am in some cave with drawings all over the wall next to a door that looks exactly like the one I saw in the forest, but this one won't open." "This door, can you find it again?" Riku looked excited for some reason as Aliane nodded, motioning for him to follow. They came out on the other side of the tunnel, Riku following Aliane across the soft white sand to a destination he already knew. They made their way up the steps to a sparkling waterfall that pooled at the base of towering cliff and followed a path to the left of the crystalline waters toward an opening in the cliff wall. They followed a winding path into a wider chamber, lit by small openings that let in the shining light of the full moon. Though the cave was dimly lit, a strange door was still apparent on the other side of the room, gold etchings on its smooth surface glowing faintly. "Well, here it is." "I always knew there was something about this place. That door, it had to lead somewhere, and now I know. It leads to other worlds; your world." Aliane stared at him in puzzlement. "This door . . . Sora and I used to come to this cavern as kids, but we never knew what that," he indicated the door, " really was. But now I understand. Oh, if only I could open it!" He walked to the door searching in vain for some kind of latch or opening and when failing to do that pushing on it with all his strength. The door did not budge. He groaned in defeat, stepping away from the door. Aliane sighed sadly, lowering herself to the ground and placing her head in her hands. "I am never going to find a way home." Riku closed the distance between them, feeling a responsibility for this lost girl, and stooped to rest a comforting hand on her knee. "Whatever it takes Aliane, I'll help you find your home, even if we have to sail away on my ship to get there." He wasn't sure why he felt so inclined to help this stranger, but the gratifying smile she gave him was enough to melt any suspicions he might have had. He believed her wholeheartedly and would loyally stick to his promise to aid her in any way he could. "Really? You'll truly help me?" he nodded, "Oh thank you!" she threw her arms about his neck, surprising both him and herself . . .  
~~~ 


	2. Stories Revealed

Pale sea foam eyes fluttered open in the penetrating morning light that filtered through the open window. The sounds of waves lapping gently against the ocean shore outside was practically enough to lull the girl back into her restful sleep, but she resisted the urge to lose herself in dreams once again and surveyed her surroundings sleepily. Aliane yawned, covering her delicate mouth with her pale, slender fingers and sat up, pulling the soft sheets around her naked body. A sly smile spread across her lips as she recalled the events of the night before. As her memory returned to her she turned expectantly, starting to see that she was alone. Puzzled, she glanced around for signs of her lover. The spot next to her was cold and empty, the white sheets discarded carelessly to drape onto the hard wood floor. The girl got to her feet, her eyes troubled as she wrapped her sheet around her and stepped out of the tangle of blankets and pillows that was their makeshift bed. The cold floor was an unwelcome surprise as her bare feet hit the surface. Aliane scanned the room warily for her clothing and spotted them in a rumpled heap in the far corner where she had thrown them last night in the heated struggle of lust between her and her lover. She slid into her black panties, followed by her tight fitting jeans as she stared wistfully through the pane-less window into the warm sunlight of morning on the Destiny Islands. She stooped to pick up her shirt and bra, fastening the bra in the front while she held her shirt ready in her teeth. She slid her last article of clothing over her head, straightening the plain brown tank top absently. She looked the simple room over hopefully one last time, and sighing with disappointment she pushed through the scrap of canvas that served as a door and down the rough, winding stairs onto the sandy beach below. Her bare feet tread softly on the undisturbed sand as the gentle morning breeze swept through her already tangled mass of golden curls and whipped an unruly strand into the oceanic pools that were her eyes. She smiled peacefully, feeling at home amidst the smells and sounds of the sea as a gust of wind brought a dusting of ocean spray to glisten on her creamy, un-tanned skin and catch on her long eyelashes. She closed her eyes, thinking over the events of the past four years from that first day on these islands after her confusing relocation from her prior home. Remembering.  
~~~ After meeting Riku, he took her back with him on his return to the neighboring island that he and his friends called home. There, she confided her true story with precious few individuals, a few of these being Kairi's parents, who had taken in Kairi after her appearance several years before in much the same fashion as Aliane's. Sympathizing with Aliane's situation, Kairi's wealthy parents took her in as their own, claiming to the public that Aliane was a distant relation to their family whose parents had passed away and left her with no one else to turn to. People came to accept this explanation, and treated Aliane as though she had occupied the islands her whole life. The more time that passed, the more Aliane realized that the chances of her ever returning home were very slim, especially with no way of knowing what force it was that really brought her here. A year went swiftly by and Aliane grew used to her new home, learning the lifestyles of her adoptive family and fitting in as best as one could when thrust into such a situation as she herself had been. She and Kairi got along very well, being the same age and both sharing mysterious identities, but that was about where their similarities ended. The two girls were the best of friends, yet as different as night and day. Both beauties in their own ways, Kairi was small and petite with wide violet eyes and deep red tinged brown locks cut short so they accented her cherubic face. Clever and mischievous, she rejoiced in getting into things she shouldn't and loved above all else to cause trouble. Kairi had a very girlish way of going about things, feminine through and through. Aliane was also small in stature, but her body was deceptively well muscled and lithe. She had no trouble in keeping up with the boys and enjoyed doing so. In contrast to Kairi's well-tanned islander skin, Aliane remained eternally pale, even after days spent in the hot island sun. Her curly golden locks hung to her waist, constantly flowing wild and free. Her fathomless sea-foam green eyes were often hidden by a loose fall of bangs that flopped onto her pretty face. Aliane easily joined the friendship shared by Riku, Sora, and Kairi, becoming part of their tight relationship but always feeling somewhat of an outsider. The love triangle between Riku, Kairi, and Sora became quickly apparent and Aliane used this as an excuse to leave them to their own antics most of the time and instead wander the islands on her own, keeping to herself and hoping subconsciously to stumble across the way back to her real home. In the second year of Aliane's new life, everything had change. At the same time Sora, Riku, and Kairi were swept away to different worlds, Aliane was left on the world that contained their islands, a world that was soon to come to an end. For a year Aliane was cast into darkness. For months she slept in a world that no longer existed, in a body that no longer had substance. Unaware of everything, Aliane, along with the other people of the islands, was essentially dead. Until Sora defeated Ansem and restored the worlds to their natural order, there was nothing left of the Destiny Islands. When the world was finally remade, Aliane awoke unaware that any change whatsoever had occurred. Only when she spoke to Kairi, who had returned with the restoration of their world, did she fully understand all that had happened. The two girls were now determined to find a way to bring back the two boys who had been torn away from them. Despite all their efforts, there was nothing Kairi and Aliane could do to bring back Riku and Sora. They were forced to wait helplessly, pining away at the absence of their friends. Needless to say, when Riku and Sora finally appeared back on the island, the girls were beside themselves to see their long-lost friends. It had been close to a year since their disappearance as Kairi calculated, since Aliane had been asleep (for lack of a better term) for several months of that time. Despite all their questioning, the two boy's refused the girls questions, choosing instead to keep whatever adventures they may have had a secret and continue living their lives as though nothing had ever happened. Their reaction puzzled the girls, leaving them to constantly wonder what really happened. They finally came to understand that there was just something the two would never share, especially if they continued to bother them about it. Life went on, and the four friends grew and changed. The incidence with Kingdom Hearts was never forgotten, but rather seemed all like some fairy tale story that hadn't really happened to them. The love triangle between Riku, Kairi, and Sora had its fazes, Kairi immensely enjoying the attentions of the two handsome young men until Riku finally grew sick of her games. Instead he turned his affections toward someone else, someone he deemed more worthy. Kairi, of course wanting what she couldn't have pursued Riku relentlessly, leaving the poor love-struck Sora to follow dejectedly in her wake. Sora had eyes only for Kairi just as Kairi had eyes only for Riku. But Riku, as was his nature, had plans of his own . . .  
~~~ Aliane's thoughts returned to the present with the sound of approaching footsteps. Aliane turned to face her lover, a grin spreading across her face. "I thought you'd left me." Riku returned her grin warmly then drew closer to take her hands in his own strong ones. His silvery mane ruffled in the wind as his shining blue eyes penetrated her very being. "How could I ever leave you?" he spoke softly, tilting her chin to plant a soft kiss on her crimson lips. Aliane sighed contentedly and snuggled into the warmth of Riku's arms, wrapping her arms around him. "Where did you go anyway?" "I think I've found a way . . ." he paused, "A way for you to get home . . ." 


	3. Read this First, a much needed note from...

Alright, alright, alright . . . I probably should have done this at the beginning of my tale, but . . . well . . . I didn't. Anyway, there are a few things I would like to address that would just not fit in that bloody summary. First of all, I would like to bluntly state that this story, in my opinion, sucks. So far, it has gotten nowhere. But never the less I intend to finish it as best I can . . . but a little encouragement wouldn't hurt . . . preferably in a non-hateful constructive sort of way . . . I can only stand so much verbal abuse. I am sure by now anyone who might have read anything by me has realized my over-enthusiastic love of '. . .' Yes, I am aware of the fact that I use it entirely too much and that most the time I am probably using it improperly, but at this point, I really can't help myself. It's one of those tragically addictive habits like biting your nails . . . or picking your nose. Not that I indulge in either of those, but you get the idea. Moving on . . . sorry for my sporadic method of writing in this little note . . . I am on a caffeine high and feeling rather random. Right well, what else? Oh yes, I know in the summary it says (well at least it should say) that this story is loosely based on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Thus far it is quite obvious that this story in no way resembles that tale, but give it time. The similarities will come. And about my summary, I can't really remember what it said, but I am sure it was not at all helpful. I hope you will overlook the fact that its is incredibly stupid and move on without giving it a second thought. The summary, I realize, does not inform anyone of any useful information whatsoever so it is my intention to fill in the blanks here. Let's see . . . aw yes, this thing is rated R for eventual scenes of possible lemons and perhaps violence . . . maybe some swearing thrown in there. It's more a tentative rating just because I have no idea how this story really will turn out in the end. It may not even reach R status for all I know. Also the title . . . not exactly much of a title I know, but I never usually name anything tell I am done and its always the most difficult part for me. Hopefully I will come up with a better one in the end, but for now, deal with it. It was all my addled brain could spit out at 3 in the morning. I do intend this story to be quite long, so don't give up on me just yet, I promise it will get better . . . well . . . yeah. Hope, I guess is more like it. *rambles on pointlessly* What else do you need to know? There is romance . . . oh yes there is. At least that part of the genre was correct. Action/Adventure is as of yet dead so just hold out for that one . . . Anyway, romance *sigh*. Aliane/Riku is an obvious one. She's just some random character I made up to add a little spice. The Shakespearean allusions will start showing up later as the Lysander- Helena-Demetrius-Hermia love triangle . . . square . . . thing becomes apparent between the four friends of my story. I may have to read A Midsummer Night's Dream again for inspiration. Yay. I am interested in spite of myself to see how this will turn out . . . I really don't know what I was thinking when I started this venture. Action/Adventure will probably end up being replaced by humor since AMSND already has that going for it . . . we'll see if I can be funny . . . hahahahaha . . . But enough of this, I have writing to do. Less frightening away potential readers and more work! Thanks to all who made it this far, my love goes out to you even if you hate my story. Read, review, enjoy yourselves. Wait! One more thing, sorry. I've noticed there is a lack of paragraph separation in the whole damn thing. I have no idea why this is, because the paragraphs are there in word, they just disappear when I finally upload. I do not understand this, if someone does, please enlighten me as to how I can fix it because right now it probably looks like shite. Thanks! 


End file.
